story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleonora (SoW game)
Eleonora (エレオノラ Ereonora) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Mina's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Maria will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Maria will be pleased, and she gives the player a Chocolate Cake. However, if you reject Maria's gift, she will become upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Maria's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event The player must make and ship 30 food that were made in their kitchen. Any Food will work and all must be solid; Drinks such as Juice will not count. However, all of the food that you ship can be the same recipe type. Then, take the 31st dish to Maria and give it to her usually inside the patisserie. ---- Blue Love Event *Maria's name tag on her dialogue box is coluored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Maria on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will take the player to somewhere private. We then end up appearing at the beach. Maria likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Maria, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Maria. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Maria's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *You have seen the Yellow Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Maria to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Maria in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Maria will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Maria's love events and she accepts the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The child you get from marrying Eleonora will act eager and outgoing. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have honey blonde hair, caramel eyes, and light skin. The boy will wear cyan whilst the girl will wear purple. The same thing will do if the player marries other Slavic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Walk from Farm Area to Funville Town Plaza *9:00 to 11:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Pavel (Boy Player)/Eleonora (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Pavel (Boy Player)/Eleonora (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. Find the rival of the same gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their sweetheart on a date. If the player accepts, Eleonora wants to ask Pavel to go out together on the mountaintop. The player can choose either option, but the correct answer necessary for marriage is to let them go. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gaston (Boy Player)/Maria (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married. As the female player wakes up in the morning, Eleonora will ask about her relationship with Pavel. Encouraging Maria will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Pavel herself, discourage her. The same scene and options will play if the player is a male. This event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Eleonora appears in house but want Pavel to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Town Plaza *10:00 to 14:00 *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Pavel (Boy Player)/Eleonora (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married. Eleonora has just finished a new invention that she was going to show to Pavel. Unfortunately, it doesn't turn out how Eleonora would like when she turns it on. She apologises, because Pavel might be disappointed that the invention didn't work properly. Pavel doesn't mind and thinks that life is always exciting when Eleonora is around. He asks her if she is interested in marriage. Eleonora expresses that she's not only interested in the idea of marriage, but more interested in the idea of getting married to Pavel. Pavel feels glad that Eleonora is interested in the same idea that he is. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes